1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a device to be used in conjunction with slotted shelf standards or slotted steel uprights that are used in stores to support, sidekick style, various display devices without the necessity of tools or additional subassembly being required.
There are numerous designs and methods for manufacturing store shelf fixtures which substantially differ from each other but which have in common, a slotted steel upright or shelf standard into which the store shelving plugs.
Heretofore, sidekicks have required a kit for proper installation in the store with the slotted steel upright or shelf standard and wherein the installation kit itself was designed specifically for each such mounting situation. Thus, numerous installation kit designs were required depending upon the particular store shelf fixture.
The instant invention provides a universal mounting bracket for sidekicks for mounting on all slotted shelf standards or slotted steel uprights regardless of the design or method of manufacture.
In essence, the invention relates to a device a hook end of which is inserted into a slot in the shelf standard, rotating the bracket upwardly toward the store fixture standard or upright, simultaneously applying pressure to a fulcrum or pressure plate attached to the mounting bracket and then inserting a sliding clip into a different slot in the fixture standard or upright. The mounting bracket is thus secured to the store slotted shelf standard or slotted steel upright and the display or sidekick can be hung therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant has been unable to uncover any prior art references, patents or otherwise, which in any way resemble applicant's invention.